The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage
The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage is a four part story that features the story of Chase, a young man trying to reach his sister in the early days of the zombie apocalypse. He finds temporary shelter in a Self Storage Facility run by a former employee named B.J.; however, things are not what they appear. It premiered on October 1, 2012. Webisode Info Although Season 1 and Season 2 were released and viewed first, the events within the webisodes were chronologically prior to the events in Season 1. This was done in order to help promote the return of Season 3 of the TV Series. Plot Synopsis Chase is first introduced on a rooftop, lying unconscious against a wall. He is awakened a minute later by Harris, who hands Chase a crowbar as a weapon. Across the way, a Self Storage Facility is seen and Harris suggests heading for it to collect supplies. Down on the street, Chase spots a picture of children and Harris is attacked and devoured by walkers, while Chase manages to break down the facility's door and enter the building. Chase then darts into a storage unit and attempts to lower the shutters, but some walkers manage to reach underneath them. Suddenly, all three walkers are shot dead by an unseen person in the corridor. He enters the locker and attempts to close it. On the other side of the storage door, Chase hears gunshots from a man named B.J., who killed all the walkers chasing him. B.J. tells Chase to leave the storage locker and show himself. After, B.J. tells Chase to leave the facility. B.J. is questioned by Chase, and Chase says he'll power up the generators, in return for powering up the generators, Chase would get a truck. While walking to B.J.'s office, he is told to look through a storage room that was owned by a cop. It is revealed that the cop is Rick Grimes. Chase finds pictures of Rick's family and smiles upon looking at them before grabbing a new shirt and heading to the office. Chase enters B.J.'s office and B.J. orders Chase to head up to the next floor to turn on the power. Chase walks upstairs with a crowbar and reaches the generator area. While figuring out the generator's controls, a walker, Lenny, roams up behind him and Chase accidentally kills it. He then returns to B.J, who informs him of the walker's identity, a former co-worker of his. Chase goes outside with him, only to be betrayed and shot by B.J. After an unknown period of time, Chase awakens, finding he was only grazed and survives the gunshot and slowly makes his way around the facility. While walking to a door to enter the facility, he encounters a zombified Harris. Chase smashes Harris' head in with a cinder block and takes his machete. Nearby walkers begin to close in on him just as he manages to break a lock to a backdoor and enters the facility. After roaming the facility, he spots B.J. coming out one of the top rooms buttoning up his shirt. Chase takes one of the rifles in the office and goes to investigate. While up there, he enters a room full of furniture with a lone woman named Kelly being held against her will. She screams at him and begs not to hurt her, but Chase reassures her that he is a good person. After that, the two begin to escape the facility, knowing B.J.'s dark secret. Once downstairs, B.J. catches up to Chase and Kelly as they are about to leave and threatens to kill Chase to leave without Kelly. The three banter back and forth after Kelly reveals B.J.'s dark secret of killing his workers and others. After being shoved back behind B.J., believing she rather stay with him, Kelly decapitates B.J. After that, Chase and Kelly grab keys and head for a truck that is low on gas. They drive off leaving the facility to be overrun by walkers and an undead B.J. left inside. Chase and Kelly's fate after this is unknown, but they were planning to head for Cynthiana, Kentucky to meet Chase's family and then head to a supposed safe zone in Washington, D.C.. Webisodes Cast This is a list of the Cast in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage. Uncredited Deaths *Harris (Alive and Zombified) *Lenny (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *B.J. (Alive) *Multiple unnamed people (Confirmed Fate) Awards & Nominations Streamy Awards Writers Guild of America Awards Webby Awards Trivia *''The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage'' has the second most amount of on-screen deaths out of all webisodes, the first being The Walking Dead Webisodes: Red Machete and the least being The Walking Dead Webisodes: The Oath. *The ultimate fate of Chase and Kelly is unknown. While they planned to head for Cynthiana, Kentucky to join a caravan heading for Washington, D.C., it is unknown if they made it. In addition, even if they did succeed in reaching Washington, the city was eventually overrun by the undead as seen in "A New Beginning". References Category:Season Webisode Category:Seasons Category:The Walking Dead Category:Webisodes